Loyalties
by Foxbo
Summary: Dark Link the shadow of Link the Hero of Time is given a second chance at life but when a old master comes by with an order can Dark refuse? Please Read and Review.


**Title: Loyalties  
Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda **

Dark Link walked into the town bar of the Super Smash Brother's world. News of Ganondorf joining was the biggest talk of the Smasher Town. Though it didn't bother Dark as much as it did others, Princess Zelda and Prince Marth were his friends; with them around no evil could touch him. Still Dark was 'evil' himself, no one could save him from that fact. Link was sure to remind everyone of that. No matter what Dark did Link was sure to be there to criticize him one way or another. At first Zelda was to, then he met Marth a banished prince from Altea and Blaze the physic pokemon. They showed him around town, introduced him to a few people and he made friends. Zelda, not one to be out of the loop started to warm up to Dark even a little. Link and Ike however were the only ones not convinced of Dark 'transformation' as Zelda called it but at least they didn't judge him as harshly. When Marth or Blaze was around he felt for the first time that things couldn't go wrong. 'Was this why Link had so many friends?' Dark wondered as he sat in the shaded far corner. He may have started to like the light but he still a creature the shadow; the darkness was comforting. Dark closed his red eyes and listened to the chatter of the Smashers and town people around him. It was when he heard the name of his former master that made him turn his attention to a certain table.

"I still can't believe the Master Hand pick him! What if he starts to try and take over Super Smash?" two little people talked on the table across, a yellow rat naming itself nodded.

"Nana, Master Hand wouldn't bring people in to the game who would be a danger to Super Smash world? Browser use to kidnapped Peach and Mewto tried to take over his home world to? I think Master Hand knows what he doing." The blue hooded boy patted the pink girls hat and picaku nuzzled in to the girl reassuring, she still didn't seem convinced. "Come on lets go practice, we're fighting Yoshi tomorrow." The two kids and pokemon slipped from the chairs and raced to the door leaving Dark to his thoughts. Nana was right to question but Popo was right as well, the Master Hand was in control here not Gannondorf. There was a contract that Dark had to sign when he first came here, one that promised his freedom as long as he didn't try and take over this world or plot to take any other worlds. Which fit Dark just fine; he never really cared about burning Hyrule to the ground. When orders were given the choice was simple them or him, Dark always won. The waiter came with a glass of Lon Lon Milk and left. It always astonished Dark how this place seemed to have everything. Here he was miles, years away from Hyrule and he could still get a glass of Lon Lon milk, Zelda said the feel would pass but Dark wasn't so sure. Just as he raised the glass to his lips a malevolence feeling touched his mind, dropping the glass he drew his swords pointing it where the familiar feeling came from. The glass shattered and every one attention was given to the shadow boy. His ruby eyes looked around but he saw no trace of the man he was looking for; everyone in the shop looked at Dark a few worried but most puzzled. Feeling foolish he sheathed his sword placing a few rupees on the table he left the Bar. Dark walked down a dark alleyway, the feeling came again. He stopped and a heavy hand laid on his shoulder,

"Ahh my pet, it good to see you again." Dark froze in place, fear slipped in to his heart as the voice of his master cooed over him "There once was a time I couldn't take you by such a surprise. You have grown soft." Gannondorfs hand griped his shoulder harshly and turning the shadow boy around, Dark red eyes were fearful but definite as he glared at Gannondorf.

"I am not your 'pet' anymore." Dark pushed Ganons hand away, four years ago the black hair boy would be on his knees doing whatever it took to make his master happy, but that was four years ago. Three years of being lock away with no human contact then one year of making the deal with Master Hand and living a life where he could serve himself without the fear of being punished. Dark had changed since the last time he talk to his master. He was not about to bow to anyone. "I don't belong to you anymore Gannondorf, here I'm free." Marth had taught him that and his friends words filled him with the strength to talk back to a man that once held the key of life and death. Ganon stared at Dark and for a split second he was sure Ganon was going to kill him, to use his power to take back what he gave Dark. But he didn't, no words, no punches; Dark was starting to think maybe he had won. That maybe Ganondorf would leave him alone for good but soon to his panic Ganondorfs started laughing.

"Oh yes, you are protected here, I can't touch you or the hero. Well that is unless it part of their 'brawl' but tell me Shadow Link did Master Hand ever tell you what happens after the 'game' is over? What happens to the fighters when the champion is named?" Dark stood stone still but even so he knew his master and father could see right thru him to the fear and panic. "They go home; Shadow Link. Where were you before you were called here?" Dark couldn't voice the answer, he knew, he tore his eyes away from Ganon wishing he would go away but his master kept talking "Right back to the water dudgeon, back into my power, boy." Ganon moved closer to the shadow boy, taking his hand lightly brought Dark red eyes into his golden ones. "But you can escape this fate, you know." Dark had nothing to left to say he could only revert back to what Marth told him.

"I'm not your slave. You have no power here….you…you can't threaten me." Ganondorf patted Darks cheek smiling

"You are not listening Shadow Link, I'm offering you a way home, one that doesn't involve marauded." Dark closed his eyes and Ganon removed his hand allowing the black haired head to drop in defeat. Gannondorf was right…he was always right. Dark wasn't strong enough, Marth could help him here but once this was over it would become nothing but a dream.

"What do you want…?" Dark defeated voice asked. Gannondorf sneer at Dark submissiveness

"Prince Marth, Bring him to me." Dark head snapped up, his fist clenched. The black hair didn't know what his master wanted with his friend but he knew it wasn't going to be about the brawl.

"No! Marth is my friend I won't let you hurt him!" Ganon seemed ready for Dark defiance's. Turning his back to the shadow boy he looked back at the bar.

"Is he now? Now what would happen if Marth was to betray you Shadow Link?"

"He wouldn't! Marth is my friend he helped me when no one would!" This made Ganon laugh again. He turned on Dark making the shadow back up against the wall.

"Now you're sounding like the Hero, Shadow. He would betray you just as soon as the Princess would, you are a shadow. You think he help you out of being nice? He helped you so when he would betray you, you would fall for it. Just like the hero would." Dark covered his ears looking away he didn't want to believe his master.

"N-No, he wouldn't! He won't…" Marth was his friend he stood up for him, it was Marth that showed him how to fight, it was Marth to call him Dark not Shadow Link and it was Marth that pushed Dark into the light. Marth wouldn't hurt Dark, Never.

"Believe what you want, bring me Prince Marth and I will give you what you always wanted" Placing on hand on the wall he moved closer to Dark, whispering into the Shadow pointed ears. "Your freedom, Dark" With that Gannondorf left disappearing into the blackness. Dark slide down on the wall holding his head, never before had his master called him by that name. He couldn't count how many times he asked not to be referred to as Link but no one ever cared. Dark wanted to believe that his master was lying to him but he had never lied before. All the things he promised Dark came true, but those were promises of pain. Slamming his fist into the ground he wanted to yell to the goddess but who would listen to a shadow?

'He had no power…He can't hurt you' Marth promising voice ringed in Dark ears

'You are simply a shadow he would betray you' Ganon alluring voice told Dark

"I…I…can't…" Dark whispered to himself.


End file.
